Um amor alternativo, a história jamais contada
by Vanessa BR
Summary: linha temporal onde os androides destruíam a Terra, e a esperança era a única coisa que restava, surge o amor entre um jovem guerreiro e uma brilhante cientista. Uma fic bem mais incomum, que relata uma das mais controversas histórias de amor.
1. Prólogo

**Um amor alternativo, a história jamais contada**

Na linha temporal onde os androides destruíam a Terra, e a esperança era a única coisa que restava, surge o amor entre um jovem guerreiro e uma brilhante cientista. Uma fic bem mais incomum, que relata uma das mais controversas histórias de amor.

_**Palavra da autora (Jessibloom):**_

"_Olá a todos, nesta ocasião venho para lhes apresentar uma nova fanfiction (para quem não sabe, tenho mais duas histórias, 'O casamento de Gohan' ['La boda de Gohan'] e 'Saiyajin sedutor' ['Saiyayin seductor']. O casal principal desta história é um dos mais incomuns que conheço, talvez seja por isso que foi muito tentador escrever sobre eles."_

"_Devo esclarecer que, na minha humilde opinião, este casal só poderia existir nessa linha de tempo. Creio que as circunstâncias extraordinárias em que os personagens se encontram lhes dão a oportunidade de se atreverem a algo que, em outro momento, teria um matiz de impossível, imoral ou proibido. Num universo dominado pelo terror, onde a vida e a morte têm a mesma cara, onde a sobrevivência é o pão de cada dia e a vitória é um sonho que parece impossível de alcançar, tudo pode acontecer..."_

"_Eis aqui a história de amor de Bulma e Gohan."_

"_Críticas construtivas, 'tomataços' ou queixas, nos reviews."_

_**Palavra da tradutora (Vanessa BR):**_

_Eu costumo ler fics, além de escrever. Mas não leio apenas fics em português, mas também leio fanfics em espanhol no . Eu estava escrevendo a minha fic "Crônicas de Son Gohan" e encontrei para ler a fic em espanhol "Un amor alterno, la história jamás contada", de Jessibloom._

_Duas coisas me chamaram a atenção nessa fic: a primeira coisa é que era uma das poucas histórias ambientadas no futuro de Mirai Trunks; a segunda coisa é que a fic traz um casal bastante incomum como protagonista – Bulma e Gohan._

_Esta fic me fez pensar na possibilidade de ter existido, sim, um romance entre Bulma e Gohan. Tudo contribuía para isso na época: Goku havia morrido por conta de uma misteriosa doença do coração, depois surgiram os androides Nº 17 e Nº 18, que mataram todos os guerreiros Z – dentre eles, Vegeta._

_Diante da solidão, do caos e do medo, tudo é possível... Até mesmo um romance, digamos, inusitado._

_Gostei tanto da história, que até pedi permissão à autora, que prontamente me autorizou a traduzi-la para o português. Se quiserem conferir, segue o link da história original:_

_.net/s/5823051/1/Un_amor_alterno_la_historia_jamas_contada_

_Sem mais delongas, vamos à história! Espero que gostem!_

_**Prólogo**_

O rádio da aeronave anunciava outro de tantos ataques dos androides. Bulma apertou o botão de desligar ao mesmo tempo em que comentava a crueldade desses monstros. O adolescente de cabelo lilás que ia ao seu lado cerrava os punhos, tratando de conter sua fúria e sua indignação.

- Será que não existe algo para resolver isto? – perguntou Bulma desesperançada.

- Pare, mamãe...! Poderia me deixar neste lugar...? Tenho que ver Gohan. – o garoto logo pediu.

- Que...! – exclamou a mulher, ao mesmo tempo em que parava repentinamente a aeronave. – Um momento, Trunks. O que pensa que vai fazer? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que sua vista pousava nos punhos de seu filho, apertados com raiva. – Não me diga que está pensando em fazer... – disse com voz angustiada a seu filho, que sem responder abandonou, voando, a aeronave.

- Trunks! – exclamou a mulher vendo como o garoto desaparecia à distância.

Pouco depois, um jovem horrorizado ante a imagem que tinha à sua frente deteve seu voo. A seus pés, encontravam-se as ruínas do que fora a cidade de Peper.

- Cheguei tarde demais... – disse enquanto descia.

Com profunda tristeza, caminhou pelos restos dos edifícios e os cadáveres que encontrava no caminho. Logo algo chamou sua atenção. Com cuidado recolheu do chão um coelho de pelúcia que jazia abandonado. Pensou em sua dona e em seu triste fim, enquanto o segurava.

Segundos depois, um ki familiar se fez presente e Trunks se pôs de pé, perguntando ao recém-chegado:

- Por que, Gohan...? O que ganham os androides, destruindo as cidades e seus habitantes...?

Este não soube responder. O que poderia dizer ao garoto à sua frente, que pudesse consolá-lo? Aproximou-se de Trunks em silêncio e na hora em que punha sua mão sobre o ombro dele, disse:

- É melhor voltar pra casa, aqui não há nada mais a se fazer...

Durante o caminho à Corporação, nenhum dos dois falou palavra alguma. Ao chegarem ao edifício e entrarem na sala de jantar, Trunks se deixou cair em uma cadeira enquanto as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos. Gohan compartilhava a dor e a frustração do garoto, mas ele, há muito tempo, não podia se dar ao luxo de chorar para aliviar sua alma. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era deixá-lo se aliviar, por isso, se virou para a janela. Os vidros quebrados revelavam o desolado panorama que ofereciam os edifícios danificados e o sol a ponto de se esconder dava um toque de melancolia e dor que combinava perfeitamente com a sensação que embargava a alma dos dois jovens.

O silêncio foi rompido quando Trunks disse a Gohan o quanto se sentia humilhado, suplicando-lhe para que lhe desse um treinamento mais duro. O mais velho dos dois compreendeu perfeitamente os sentimentos de impotência e frustração, já que ele mesmo, em algum momento, os havia experimentado. Sem mais delongas, aceitou treiná-lo e, justo nesse momento, uma voz feminina foi ouvida na entrada.

- Não diga nada a ela! – Trunks exclamou antes de se sentar de novo e pegar um livro da mesa.

Gohan assentiu.

Bulma, carregando uma sacola de mantimentos entrou no cômodo. Após trocar algumas palavras com seu filho, percebeu a presença do outro jovem. Cumprimentou-o brevemente e se ofereceu para preparar algo de comer a eles, não sem antes adverti-los para que não planejassem nada perigoso, deixando ambos os saiyajins boquiabertos.

O jantar transcorreu de maneira tranquila. Bulma observava seu filho e seu convidado enquanto comiam. Não pode evitar comentar com Gohan o quanto ele estava parecido com Goku e o quanto o admirava por ele enfrentar sozinho os androides. Também aproveitou para expressar sua angústia ao ver que Trunks desejava ser como ele e lhe pediu para que dissesse a ele que isso não estava bem nem era justo, fazendo com que o garoto de cabelo lilás se engasgasse com a comida.

- Você tem que entendê-lo... – Gohan pediu a Bulma, assim que ficaram a sós. – Seu único interesse de se tornar mais forte é o de poder te proteger, além disso precisa desenvolver seu potencial como guerreiro. Sei que eu te prometi que o treinaria, mas se me disser que não quer, então eu não...

- Treine-o... – ela exclamou, sentindo-se derrotada ante as palavras do jovem. – Mas cuida bem dele... É tudo o que tenho.

Gohan assentiu e não pôde evitar sentir tristeza ao escutá-la. Bulma podia contar com ele se desejasse, mas parecia que a mulher era incapaz de vê-lo.

Uma vez que a noite chegou, o saiyajin de cabelo negro disse adeus e partiu para sua casa. mesmo sabendo que seu sonho seria impossível de alcançar, sentia-se esperançoso. Agora que havia iniciado o treinamento de Trunks, poderia passar mais tempo com ela. Por um momento, havia sentido medo de receber uma negativa de Bulma para que ele se tornasse o mestre de Trunks. Se isso tivesse acontecido, teria que continuar inventando desculpas para aparecer de vez em quando na Corporação. Agora, apesar de tudo, tinha a possibilidade de vê-la diariamente e isso era suficiente.

Talvez, com a aproximação cotidiana, Bulma poderia perceber que ele já não era mais uma criança e começaria a vê-lo da mesma forma que ele a via há muitos anos.


	2. Um passado doloroso

**Um amor alternativo, a história jamais contada**

_**Capítulo 1: Um passado doloroso**_

Treze anos se passaram desde aquele fatídico dia em que os guerreiros Z pereceram nas mãos dos androides. Na corporação Cápsula, Trunks escutava as notícias da manhã, quando percebeu uma presença familiar.

- Gohan, hoje você veio mais cedo! – exclamou o garoto de cabelo lilás ao recém-chegado.

- Eu sei, por isso espero que esteja pronto, porque temos muito o que treinar. – respondeu o jovem com um sorriso.

- Claro, além disso estive pensando e acho que estou pronto para treinar alguma técnica nova. O que acha? – perguntou emocionado o garoto.

- Por mim, está bem.

- Só quero te pedir uma coisa... Não conte à mamãe, muito menos hoje, você sabe, este dia... – disse o saiyajin mais jovem, baixando o olhar com tristeza.

- Claro que não vou fazer isso... Mas, onde ela está?

- No sótão, trabalhando no computador. Esteve ali a noite toda. – Trunks disse com alguma preocupação.

- Vou lá vê-la e saber se posso oferecer algo, está bem?

Trunks assentiu, no momento em que Gohan abandonava o local e saía para procurá-la. Enquanto descia as escadas, o jovem percebeu o fraco som do pranto da mulher. Por um momento quis descer e consolá-la, sabia que era justamente nesse dia que ela mais precisava dele. Mas depois de meditar por alguns segundos considerou que o melhor era deixá-la só para que pudesse se acalmar. já se falariam mais tarde.

Pensando que sua presença passaria despercebida, subiu as escadas. Com um gesto, indicou a Trunks que o seguisse, e ele obedeceu sem protestar. Ambos voaram alguns quilômetros, até que encontraram um bom lugar para treinar. Durante horas, Gohan tratou de afastar de sua mente, sem sucesso, a ideia do sofrimento de Bulma.

Por fim, quando viu que o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte, chamou seu discípulo:

- É o bastante por hoje, Trunks. – indicou ao seu aprendiz, para que ele interrompesse seu treinamento. – É hora de voltarmos.

Em silêncio, os dois empreenderam voo à Corporação Cápsula. Ao entrar, encontraram Bulma sentada no sofá. A mulher de cabelo azul olhou para o jovem de cabelo preto junto a seu filho e esboçou um meio-sorriso como cumprimento. Depois, anunciou que o jantar estava servido. Durante o mesmo, Trunks não deixou de perguntar a Gohan sobre suas lutas com os androides. Bulma escutava um indagando e outro respondendo, sem atrever-se a participar da conversa. Gelava-lhe o sangue escutar como esses desalmados não hesitavam em matar por diversão. Não existia ninguém capaz de derrotá-los, a única esperança eram os dois meio-saiyajins, que agora estavam sentados à mesa, devorando o alimento que lhes havia preparado.

- Obrigado, mamãe, estava delicioso! – exclamou o garoto assim que terminou de comer.

- Trunks tem razão... Cozinha muito bem, Bulma. – sinalizou Gohan, tocando em sua barriga.

Como resposta, a mulher sorriu. Cada vez que via Gohan, sentia que ali estava seu amigo Goku. Quanto mais passava o tempo, mais ele o lembrava. Eram muito parecidos fisicamente, a única diferença evidente que ela notava era o semblante sério do rapaz, que contrastava com a aparência despreocupada que o pai deste tinha quando era vivo.

- Vai dormir aqui hoje? – perguntou Trunks de repente, esperando ansiosamente por uma resposta afirmativa.

- Sim... Bom, se não se incomodarem... – respondeu Gohan timidamente.

- Claro que não! – Bulma exclamou, enquanto se levantava para retirar os pratos.

O jovem sorriu, pediu emprestado o telefone e digitou um número. Devido a falhas na comunicação, levou vários minutos para receber uma resposta, mas quando a teve, pôde perceber que a voz do outro lado soava angustiada. Gohan tranquilizou sua mãe, convencendo-a de que estava bem. Quando conseguiu, aproveitou para lhe dizer que passaria a noite na Corporação; a viúva não aceitou de muito boa vontade a decisão de seu filho. Apesar disso, compreendia o compromisso moral dele por Trunks, depois de tudo, Gohan era como um irmão mais velho, a quem o garoto admirava. A ideia de que, algum dia, ambos venceriam os androides e que tudo voltaria à normalidade era a única coisa que a confortava e a fazia conciliar o sono à noite.

Ao desligar, o jovem viu Bulma acender um cigarro, como costumava fazer antes de dormir. Ela, ao se sentir observada, se virou e lhe ofereceu um de seus cigarros, mesmo sabendo que ele não aceitaria. Ao receber a esperada negativa, a mulher encolheu os ombros, pegou sua xícara de café e bebeu até o fim.

- Trunks foi dormir, acho que estava muito cansado. Você também deveria fazer isso. – Bulma disse ao jovem que a olhava atentamente.

- Vou em um minuto... – respondeu ele, enquanto juntava forças para tocar em um tema delicado.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela, ao ver sua expressão.

- Eu te escutei chorando... E durante todo o dia, não deixei de me perguntar se você está bem... – disse com voz preocupada.

A mulher o encarou e seus olhos se cobriram de lágrimas. Cada ano, a mesma tortura a perseguia, recordando, vez ou outra, o momento em que recebeu a notícia de que todos haviam morrido... Ainda se lembrava daquela opressão em seu peito, que sentiu ao saber que Vegeta não existia mais... Um sentimento tão terrível que a inundou, ao perceber que estava sozinha e desprotegida... O medo de que Trunks e ela não sobrevivessem...

A certeza de que toda a esperança havia morrido...

- Hoje não é um bom dia pra mim... Muitas lembranças ruins, muita dor... – ela murmurou após alguns minutos. – Sei que foi por isso que você ficou aqui e te agradeço por isso. Sempre me acompanha nessa data tão difícil, não tem ideia do quanto a sua presença me reconforta...

Gohan não soube o que responder. Era a primeira vez, em todos esses anos, que Bulma lhe agradecia abertamente por estar ali. Havia chegado a pensar que ela nunca havia notado a sua presença, nem o silencioso consolo que lhe oferecia.

- Este é o único momento de fraqueza que me permito ter... E você, a única pessoa que tem me visto neste estado patético... Graças a Kami Sama, que este dia está acabando... – ela exclamou, tratando de sorrir para aliviar a evidente preocupação do rapaz. – Agora, vai descansar. É bem provável que esteja exausto do treinamento, e você precisa dormir bem.

- Vou fazer isso. – ele respondeu, enquanto observava Bulma abandonar o local.

Sentiu-se desiludido. Gostaria de ter-lhe dado um abraço, dizer-lhe que não estava sozinha, que contasse com ele... Mesmo que, no fundo, não estava certo de que fosse uma boa ideia. Cada vez que estava perto da mulher, dava-lhe trabalho se conter, seu coração se acelerava de uma forma que o inquietava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazia-o sentir-se vivo. Desde criança soube reconhecer que Bulma era especial e, à medida que crescia se convenceu de que não só possuía um intelecto admirável, mas também uma beleza única...

A noite estava chuvosa, a água entrava pelas goteiras da Corporação. Gohan e Trunks descansavam no sofá, dali podiam perceber claramente o som da água caindo por onde quer que queira. Por sorte a sala estava seca.

Tanto o garoto como Gohan começaram a sentir sonolência. A única programação consistia nas notícias, todas sobre os androides. Quando o rapaz percebeu, Trunks já estava adormecido. Decidiu seguir seu exemplo e descansar um pouco, antes de ir para casa.

De repente, um ruído fez despertar o jovem Son, que se pôs em alerta, tomando cuidado para que o garoto não acordasse. Com cautela, caminhou até onde sentia esse ki tão conhecido. A porta se encontrava apenas entreaberta e, sem pensar, apareceu. No momento que que o fez, a imagem que presenciou deixou-o sem fala.

Era Bulma quem havia chegado enquanto dormiam. Estava penteando seus longos cabelos azulados, com o afã de desfazer-se do excesso de água que a impregnava. Já havia tirado seu habitual jaleco de trabalho e a única coisa que cobria sua voluptuosa figura era uma camisa branca, que se aderia a sua pele por conta da umidade.

Gohan observou detidamente a mulher à sua frente. Apesar de já ter passado dos quarenta, sua pele conservava o frescor de seus melhores anos. O jovem pensou que o tempo poderia ter envelhecido a sua esperança, mas não sua beleza, que, apesar de tudo, seguia imutável.

O jovem sentiu o desejo de continuar a admirá-la, talvez atrever-se a mais e esperar até que se trocasse de roupa, para ver com toda clareza o que a umidade apenas desenhava. Mas, de repente, algo em seu interior o lembrou de sua honra de homem e de guerreiro. Pensou que Bulma não merecia que lhe faltasse o respeito dessa forma. Não, não podia fazer isso a ela. Já conhecia de sobra todo o sofrimento que havia passado e a confiança que depositava nele como para decepcioná-la, se o flagrasse espionando.

Sem muita vontade, parou de olhar para a mulher e voltou, tão cautelosamente como havia ido, ao sofá onde o pequeno Trunks dormia. Durante vários minutos, fez o esforço de não voltar a se pôr de pé e olhar por aquela porta...

Cada vez que Gohan recordava esse incidente, cada fibra de seu corpo se estremecia com força. Com as batidas ainda aceleradas, decidiu que o melhor era deixar essas lembranças para trás e voltar à realidade. Sem mais, o jovem se dispôs a procurar um cobertor, o qual não demorou muito a encontrar. Depois, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Trunks, que permanecia profundamente adormecido. Com certeza o pesado dia de treinamento havia sido cansativo demais.

Gohan se acomodou na cama ao lado, tentando fazer o menor ruído possível. Quando fechou os olhos, a última imagem que passou por sua mente foi a mesma que o acompanhava cada noite, desde há muito tempo... A de Bulma Briefs.


End file.
